weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Edgy RP
ArmageddongeeITA On planet Blood 35, a massive attack of Demonic creatures coming from the seventh planet of the systems are trying to destroy civilization, but a group of them, aka the counterparts of our characters, are gonna win with the power of the edge... okay that was an hell of a stretch 6:13 Hiddenlich *A child's heart is ripped out and then force fed to another Demon: YOU LET HIM DIE! 6:13 ArmageddongeeITA (Lich, are we adopting my plot?) 6:14 Hiddenlich (No.) 6:14 ArmageddongeeITA (Okay) 6:14 Hiddenlich (Unless if nobody wants to share another idea.) 6:15 ArmageddongeeITA Demon 2 looks like an anthropomorph goat with two snake tails, and falcon wings. Demon 2: I wanna eat something too. 6:17 Beckitten27 i'm just not quite sure what to do yet 6:17 ADgee Demon 3: ....................hi. 6:18 Hiddenlich *The first demon glares at the third demon Demon: HI? HI? HI? ARE YOU ARE A DEMON, OR A WINGED LADY FROM THE SKY? 6:18 ADgee Demon 3: ... Demon 3 falconpunches Demon in the face 6:19 Hiddenlich *The first demon's eyes turn blood red 6:19 ADgee So the third one does 6:19 Hiddenlich *He tackles the third demon and tries to gouge his yes out and rip out his teeth *Eyes out (I hate autocorrect sometimes ) 6:20 ArmageddongeeITA Demon 2: What... are you guys doing? 6:20 ADgee Demon 3 throws an anvil at Demon 2 6:21 Hiddenlich *Demon 4 is choking a hundred people with his one hundred arms 6:21 Beckitten27 demon 3 is... weird maybe demon 3 isn't a demon at all it's hard to say 6:21 ADgee Demon 3 summons a blackhole and sucks Demon 1 and 2 into it 6:22 Hiddenlich *Demon 3 gets sucked in, along with the entire planetary system 6:23 ADgee Demon 3: Who's the winged fairy now? You guys killed people,but I sucked the whole universe 6:23 Hiddenlich Demon: You sucked in yourself too dumb*ss 6:24 ADgee Demon 3: Don't remind me... 6:24 Hiddenlich *On another planet billions of light years away from the black hole... 6:24 ADgee Guy: :d 6:24 Hiddenlich *Blood 35 is under attack by demonic beings 6:25 ADgee Guy: What the......fuck? * fuck The guy is killed by one of the beings 6:26 Hiddenlich *The planet's military is useless against the demonic beings, because they have supernatural powers that are greater than anything the military can throw at them 6:27 ArmageddongeeITA Bloodian: Bloody Hell Bloodian: This is exactly the description of our planet 6:28 ADgee A giant fireball hits the Bloodian 6:28 Hiddenlich Bilbo: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLS! *Bilbo gets carried away by a gargoyle-like creature 6:28 ArmageddongeeITA Bloodian dies 6:29 Hiddenlich *A cargo ship opens it's side doors above the center of an overrun city ????: Is everyone ready? 6:29 ADgee GM (Grandmaster) is watching from another universe,with popcorns GM: Man,this war is epic. 6:30 Hiddenlich ????: ... ????: Fine, jump out within a few minutes though 6:31 ADgee Meteors start raining 6:32 Hiddenlich *Demons are inside the meteors 6:32 Beckitten27 (i'm still here, don't worry) 6:33 Hiddenlich *???? grabs his staff and his throwing knives *He jumps out of the cargo ship 6:35 ArmageddongeeITA A Bloodian named Harambe is coming back from the dead realm 6:35 Beckitten27 tbeck: i have no idea why i even got into this mess,, but i might as well do something beck emerges, ready to do whatever she has to 6:37 Hiddenlich ???? uses his propulsion pack in order to hit the ground safely ????: *To a group of demons* Who wants to play? 6:38 Beckitten27 beck: i won't allow innocent people to be harmed beck: despite the risk to myself 6:39 Hiddenlich *???? uses his sword staff to stab through a demon's head 6:40 Beckitten27 beck: now where did i put that ray gun? i hope i didn't leave it at home 6:40 Hiddenlich *He beheads another with the other side, and then he throws three obsidian bladed throwing knives at three incoming demons 6:41 Beckitten27 beck quickly grabs it just in case beck: i can't believe i'm doing this 6:47 Hiddenlich *A demon tries to ram Beck into a brick wall 6:48 ADgee AD is seen too AD: This is really crazy. GM: Bruh. 6:50 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe: Not so long, Demons. 6:50 ADgee GM: He's gonna fail horribly. Harambe heard what GM said,for some reason 6:54 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe: I am not! 6:54 ADgee GM: Yes you are. 6:55 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe sighs 6:55 Hiddenlich *A bull-like demon is scratching the ground with his hoof *He is glaring at Harambe with blood red eyes 6:56 ADgee GM: Here it comes. GM: It was nice talking to ya. 6:57 Beckitten27 beck moves out of the way (i was distracted, sorry) 6:58 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe: Go away, you monster! 6:59 ADgee GM: Getting killed by a demon? Mph,a bit boring for me. 7:00 Beckitten27 beck: that was close 7:00 ADgee GM summons a bunch of natural disasters 7:00 Hiddenlich *The bull-like demon tries to ram Harambe 7:00 ADgee GM: Much better 7:00 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe uses his shield to defend himself Then it morphs into a fighting stick 7:01 ADgee GM: Well................................. GM: Time to summon something BIG 7:03 Beckitten27 beck: but i'm not going down easily 7:06 Hiddenlich *The bull-like demon is stunned by hitting the shield 7:07 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe attacks it with his fighting stick 7:09 Hiddenlich *The demon collapses 7:10 ArmageddongeeITA Harambe: ...are you okay, guys? 7:12 Beckitten27 beck: yes Category:Unfinished Roleplays